


How does one go on?

by AmeliaAndreas3



Series: An Endless chain. [14]
Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Gen, Heavy Angst, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game(s), Survivor Guilt, Victor/mentor bonding, i live for that shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmeliaAndreas3/pseuds/AmeliaAndreas3
Summary: everyone is still processing the Fourth quarter quell.Prim asks for Cecelia's advice, Katniss is torn between helping her victor and helping her sister, and Haymitch wonders if he should stick around.EDIT: usually you don't have to read the previous stories to read something from this series but this one is a direct sequel to "Here we go again" so keep that in mind
Relationships: mentions of past relationships
Series: An Endless chain. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1468564
Kudos: 8





	How does one go on?

**Author's Note:**

> From now on I'm using a number generator to determine which district I'm gonna write about and in which year.

Matthew didn't allow his family to join him in the village. 

He did supply them with some money to keep them away, but he couldn't bring them to this ghost neighborhood. 

The cold December streets were laced with a thick layer of snow non of the other three victors bothered to do something about. It fitted his mood: feelings buried under a thick layer of guilt and numbness. 

Matthew knew it was nothing in the Everdeen sisters eyes, but he made his weekly walk to the seam where they used to live once upon a time- before everything changed- and he'd share some food and money with the folks who needed it the most. 

"It's almost time for your victory tour is it?" Posy Hawthorne and her little daughter Vicki gave him a thankful nod as he passed the bills into Vicki's tiny hand. 

The tour was the last thing he thought about in the past months, but Matthew still smiled politely: "yes it is, sorry I can't supply the weekly rations that week" 

Posy grabbed his shoulders with her strong, working seam hands. "One week can't hurt us that much after your blessed work Matthew. Your uncle would be proud" 

_I almost got to meet him._ Thought Matthew bitterly. _But sweet beautiful Rhys had to be the hero this time.._

Matthew shuddered, everytime he thought about Rhys he felt a ghost of the pain caused by that slash Austin from two gave him before he charged at Rhys, even if that pain, and the scar, are long gone. 

He greeted Posy with one last goodbye and returned to the village just as the car with Toto - the stylist for the past 18 years- along with his prep team; Shilla, Trent and Ava. 

He didn't look back at Katniss or Prim when they were marched to the train, waiting. Haymitch stayed home, saying he doesn't need to accompany them.

* * *

The days flew by; he met some victors, did his speech, and left. 

Soon enough he reached the Capitol. Elenia Snow made a toast in his honor and he looked around, the victors invited were huddled in a circle, Prim went to one of the older ones. Cecelia Sanchez. 

**

The pain was just as numbing. And watching Matthew from across the street made her miserable, she'd hold on to Katniss or Rory and refuse to let go until she can't hold anymore.

_How can a 38 year old person feel as much as old as Haymitch? Or even 80 year old Selena Winnow?_

It was the victory ball when Prim saw Cecelia Sanchez: years ago Prim apologized for letting Cecelia's first daughter die in her own games, how sorry she is for making it back when Cassandra didn't.

Now Prim wondered how Cecelia went on after that.

The older woman immediately spotted Prim and shook her head. "Oh; darling. Im so, so sorry you had to go through what I went through all these years ago"

"Karma is a bitch" Prim said bitterly.

Cecelia stroked the greenish black stone necklace Prim still refused to part with. 

"How do you go on? After Cassandra, and then after _Natalie?"_ Cecelia's other daughter was also a tribute, 13 years ago. 

Cecelia looked down on her shoes, then at Matthew. 

"You find a new cause to fight for; it can be the safety of your district, or-" she looked over Prim's shoulder, Mae and Jaqueline, her two victors, stood next to eachother near the serving table "You can find someone new to fight for. I'd suggest your new victor, he's seems like he could really use the help" 

"He's Katniss' tribute" 

"But he feels just as guilty as you did years ago, only you know exactly what he's going through" Cecelia raised an eyebrow. Then her face softened. "You deal with the blows slowly; with people you care about, and time helps ease them.. don't become like your other victor, you do wonders with your tributes Prim; they need you" 

"I'll deal with him on the way home" 

* * *

Katniss watched her sister talk to Cecelia from her position next to Johanna. 

"Look, you've got a lot to handle with the two of them as possible Haymitches" the victor from Seven cross her arms. "I'll admit, seeing her grow up each year is hard. But I don't wanna see her break because of that" 

"She won't break, not as long as she has me" replied Katniss.

"And him? This first year is gonna be hard and you're gonna have to focus on helping one. But you have a choice" 

Katniss watched as Matthew stumbled half drunk into Alexa Elle's arms. The 99th victor simply looked at him with Pity. 

"I cant save both of them. I told Matthew I'll help his family to make up for.. the 74th.. and I got him out of the arena. I did my part" 

Johanna picked up a glass of scotch from a nearby tray. "I'm sure your lover boy would have been thrilled to see what his nephew had became" 

Katniss frowned. "So you're saying to just leave Prim?" 

Johanna downed her glass. "I'm saying leaving him to deal alone is not the way. If Blight taught me anything is that you don't leave the victor to themselves. That's how terrible shit happens" she paused to raise her glass to Simone, 96th, her only victor, who smirked back. 

"I don't _know_ what to do. And Rhys' death hurts me too, you know. I taught him everything he did in the arena" 

"Divide your time, help your sister help Mellark"

* * *

67.

Before his games, Haymitch could only dream about that age, now each year that passes he feels like he's fading away.

Marianne died Seven years ago, he sees Chaff in the sponsers den while Kala and James do the mentoring work. They drink and Chaff still makes him laugh. 

But he feels more empty than usual. 

_I did my part, didn't I? I won and got three victors out, they can take care of themselves._

The Everdeen sisters and Matthew march in the village looking slightly better, Prim ruffles his hair and Katniss, firm as always, simply nods. 

He takes another sip and smiles bitterly. 

_is this what having kids is like? Now they all grown up and don't need Ol' Haymitch anymore._

He threw his head back and laughed.

* * *

Two weeks later the three victors stood over the second grave in the victors share of the field of eternity.

"I can't believe he did that" said Prim quietly. 

"He could. Now that twelve has three victors. I'm not suprised he took the chance" her sister replied.

"I would've" added Matthew.

"Now you understand how we need you, okay? You're with us now" Prim squeezed his arm. "Don't you dare apologize for surviving; it was better you then Rhys eventual Killer"

Katniss snickered at her sister's comment. "Cecelia really taught you what to say; huh?" 

"She was right back then and she still is right now. Matthew, we're just glad we still have a victor. And don't you think we don't see what you do in the seam, that's amazing of you to do" 

He was caught in Prim's surprise hug. Katniss patted him on the shoulder, but he knew that's how she shows her feelings. 


End file.
